learning a new me
by pinkteenforeverme
Summary: this is a quick story I wrote for a friend who was interested in reading something I had wrote, musiclover95 is a good friend and after giving her some advice and having a heart to heart I went home and wrote this. hope you enjoy please review for me so I know how you like It, xx pinkteenforeverme xx


A short story,

It took a long time for me to see the truth, the truth that I denied for so long. A truth that shocked me to the core but i also knew. It started like any normal day I got up and did everything i would normally do. I got a shower and got dressed walked the 10 minute walk to the bus and then stood a waited by the others. I saw these people every day they all boarded the bus with me every morning and returned with me as well. As I stood there I never expected what was to come. A simple day in my life, one of many which followed thee pattern. Never did I think that if only one small thing was different like my alarm didn't go off or the bus had been early my life wouldn't have changed...

See that was the day that I saw him, now don't get me wrong ii have seen many hot guys before but he was more than everyone else id ever seen, he was like a god. His hair was an amazing coppery colour with streaks of deep red through it. He had a perfectly shaped face and his eyes, they where a bright green. As green as the grass on a field or deep in the woods. Now I hated green before I saw his eyes but my whole world changed. I thought i had found the one. Little did I know he was my new boss? His name Edward mason.

I was his sectary and he never even said hello, I would receive emails from him with instructions. Ii worked for him for months before he finally spoke and he was lovely, his voice like chimes and it was such a soft sound. Soon we started to work closely on a project of looking for works of fiction online which we would consider publishing. We started to get closer and closer finding common grounds between us. After 9 months of him being my boss he asked me on a date. 4 months later he told me he loved me. And another 6 months we were engaged to be married. I was so hopelessly in love with him I hadn't realised that i hadn't told him my past. The day before we where to marry I told him of my twins. The two children ii had been gifted as a young girl. My high school boyfriend had got me knocked up and then left but my children meant the world to me, I knew they would be better off without me so I aloud for them to be given a happy home away from the young parent I would have been. It upset him to know I had not told him but I didn't realise how much till the next day.

His sister Alice spent hours helping me get ready and I walked up the isle staring into his eyes. But before anything was said by the minister he suddenly dropped my hands and said, "I'm so sorry, I can't do this" and he run off leaving me at the altar on my wedding day alone.

3 months later I was still locked in my flat away from the world. I had quit work and was getting my shopping delivered and I was alone. It took me a while to understand that I was at fault and that i should have been honest about the twins but I had spent 5 years pretending to myself they didn't exist. I finally let myself miss them and I cried, I cried for Edward, my twins and most of all for myself. I cried at how much I had let go, I had listened to everyone else telling me to let the twins go, but it hurt to think about them and the fact they would have been in school now and id never get that back. Then I mourned the loss of my relationship with Edward. I had let him slip away because I couldn't be honest. I finally aloud the hurt of everything I had ever been throughout and i began to relearn myself. I became better in myself. I became stronger than before. Ii found my passion in writing and I told my story to millions of people and aloud my words and exspriaces to help others.

On the anniversary of my wedding day I went to the beach and just lay in the sand. I said goodbye to my past and decided to move on. I would never forget what was but I would only let it make me a better person. I decided to travel the world. I wanted to help people. I used the money I had from my book to help orphans in other country's. I spent 6 months travelling and then I returned home. Back to America. I stepped out of the baggage area to suddenly spot that copper hair. I saw the tall man with beautiful green eyes and he wasn't looking at anyone but me, he walked towards me and stood in front of me.

"My beautiful Isabella, I have waited 1 year and 9 months for you. I would wait forever, you are a beautiful and amazing woman, and you just needed to learn yourself. I know I left you stood at the altar but i needed to let you fly, you where the duckling and now you are a swan. You needed to grow as a person and for the last 21 months I have watched you from afar I kept close enough to protect you but far enough that you wouldn't know. I love you with all my heart but I knew you needed to learn who you where before you said your vows to me. If you still love me then will you please give me a second chance with you at forever?"

I had realised that I wasn't myself when I wrote my book, it made me cry to know that he had known that I needed to learn myself.

We went to his and spent 9 hours talking. We decided that we would try again but this time we had a goal, while I was learning myself he was hunting for my twins. And he found them. A year later we introduced the twins to our family and I finally became whole again. I finally had by husband and my 2 children, Skye and mason. My beautiful twins. And I felt completely whole. I realised I was not just hurting over my children but at the loss of myself. He gave me both. My love gave me the world the only way he knew how. And I will always be grateful for that.


End file.
